Twelve Days of daleks: Fall of Skaro
by penguin adventures
Summary: After destroying the Daleks' Moon base Team Penguin Decides to bring the battle to Skaro. Armed with a planet destroying bomb and a Attack Shuttle the penguins head to the Dalek Home world.
1. Chapter One: The Attack shuttle

December 18th 2014

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski," Skipper said, "where on earth are we going?" "The Penguin Space Port…or PSP," I replied. "Why there?" "The perfect way to launch the D-bomb," I said, "The attack shuttle." "So we can just launch the bomb from Earth's Orbit." "In order to minimize the chances of it being intercepted we have to go to Skaro," I replied. "That's insane!" "They brought this battle to earth so we have to bring this battle to skaro," I replied. "What's to keep the personal at the PSP from shooting us down?" "This Kowalski to the PSP we are currently flying a stolen Dalek supply ship…" "We'll try not to shot you down," the tower replied.

A very moments later we found ourselves at the space port, "Kowalski let's find your attack shuttle," Skipper replied. "We have to get permission from the port commander," I said, "Commander Sun." "Very well," skipper replied. We entered the "customer service" building and walked up to the receptionist desk, "We would like to see Commander Sun," Skipper said. "He's been expecting you," the receptionist said, "follow me." We followed the penguin and were lead inside an office very similar to the ones at the fallen PGCA. "Skipper what a wonderful surprise," Sun replied, "it's nice to see that the Unbelievable file incident is behind us…" "We need to use the Attack shuttle," I said, "We believe that if we destroy the Dalek Home World…" "They will be weakened considerablely," Sun said, "well do it…show the daleks why you shouldn't mess with Earth!" "I take that as a yes," Skipper said, "let's go Commence Operation Fall of Skaro!" "Here are the keys," Sun replied.

We return to the hanger with the Attack Shuttle and returned the IPBM D-bomb to its normal size and attached it to the shuttle. The port's personal readied the shuttle for launch while we received a brief briefing on the shuttle and its weapons. Before we knew it the countdown had begun, "Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three… Two…One…Ignition….we have liftoff." The main fuel tank was releashed in the stratosphere while the boosters were releashed in the upper atmosphere. We shut off the Shuttle's main power and activated the hyper-drive. The shuttle entered hyper-space and rocketed towards Skaro…

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: destruction of Skaro

The Skaroian System

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"We have entered the Skaroian System," Kowalski announced, "we will arrive in Skaro's orbit shortly." "Battle positions!" Rico and Private ran off to their assigned stations while I went to the captains chairs with control over the main laser cannons. Kowalski remained at the wheel as Skaro in all its uglyness appeared in the distance. "Any one else have a sense of doom?" I asked.

Several hours later we arrived in the planet's orbit and The Daleks instantly knew of our presense. "Fire!" I shouted and our weapons picked off the Daleks and their ships. "Skipper we have Dalek Ships coming from all sides!" "Daleks incoming!" Kowalski shouted. "Kowalski ready the D-Bomb…" Kowalski pressed a few button and said, "D-bomb ready to launch!" Kowalski turns a key and look to me, "Fire!" Kowalski fired and the shuttle shuddered as the D-Bomb rocketed toward the planet below. The Bomb impacted and the Planet exploded leaving behind some very angry Daleks.

" ** _You destroyed Skaro you will pay for you crimes!_** " " ** _You will be exterminated!_** " " ** _Your Earth will never be free!_** " "Kowalski engage shields," I said. "Shields engaged," he replied. "Full speed! Get us out of here!" "Skipper I can't engage hyper-drive!" "Skipper The Daleks hacked into our systems!" "Self-destruct has been engaged." "How long do we have!" "Not much," Kowalski said. " ** _Self-destruct can not be counter-manned!_** " "Well it's been a real pleasure serving with you men," I replied. "Skipper, do not give up hope yet," Kowalski said as the shuttle filled with the sound of the TARDIS materializing and the doors opening. "Well don't just stand there get in!" The Doctor shouted his Scottish accent really apparent. "No need to shout," I said as we piled into the ship. The TARDIS dematerialized and the Shuttle exploded to the Daleks it looked like we died with the ship.

(End of Chapter Two) ****


	3. Chapter Three: Houston

Outside Houston, Texas

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Why are we in Texas," I asked. The Doctor didn't answer and closed the doors behind us. The TARDIS dematerialized leaving us alone outside the capital of Texas. "Skipper I just saw the imperial ship fly past," Private said. "Looks like the Emperor has set up shop," Kowalski said. "Not for long," I said. "We can free Houston," Kowalski said, "and kick the daleks out of this region!" "That's the spirit," I said.

"Um…Houston we have a problem," Private said. "Oh come on now," Kowalski said, "didn't learn from the last time." "What?" " ** _Behold the Death Beam!"_** "You already tired that," I said. The Emperor and the two imperial guards just stared at us blankly. The guards had both of their guns aimed at us, "Kowalski what can the second gun of the imperial guards do?" "Extra firepower?" Both Daleks fired both guns at the same time barely giving us enough time to jump out of the way. "Weapons at the ready!" I shouted our Dalek-busters out and ready. Kowalski readied the Dalek Slayer and destroyed both imperial guards. " ** _Emergency temporal shift!_** " and Emperor Dalek-Sec was gone. "Well that is just great!" I said. "We still have a…" Private said. Kowalski fired the Dalek Slayer again destroying the Death Beam. "Excellent aim Kowalski," I replied. "Thank you," Kowalski said.

"Boys this is just like Vegas," I said. "And Seattle." "Like seattle but hopefully minus the Daleks completely destroying the city." "Let's just forget I even mentioned Seattle," I replied. " ** _The Penguins are to be…_** " a nearby Dalek announced before we destroyed it. Any Dalek that followed in its footsteps meet the same fate getting destroyed before they even got a change to say exterminate. "Skipper we need to find the city…" A building in the middle of the city exploded leaving nothing but a massive fire in its place. Emergency vehicles sped past only to get fired on by the Daleks. "They really are monsters they don't even let emergency personal do their jobs," Private. "It wouldn't have made a difference there would be no suriviors," Kowalski said, "The Daleks would have made sure of it." "Well let's make sure that no one else deads today," I replied. "Daleks!" Private said, "And they seem to be leaving."

" ** _This is not the end!_** " the Supreme announced, " ** _You will fall!_** " "Says the Daleks who are running away," Kowalski whispered. "Kowalski you know the Daleks have excellent hearing right?" "Not right now they don't," Kowalski said pointed to the Daleks that are now miles away. "Now where are they heading?" "I hacked into one of the ships navigation systems…" "And?" "Their heading to Washington D.C" "Okay boys desperate times call for desperate measures…We must take down Emperor Dalek-Sec!"

To Be Continued…


	4. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
